ScrewAttack's Top 10
| creator = | writer = | presenter = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = DJ Britt | opentheme = "Urban Epidemic" (instrumental) | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = | num_seasons = | num_episodes = 214 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 5–10 minutes | company = ScrewAttack | distributor = | network = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | released = | last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL093A0D4B558C61E5 | website_title = | production_website = https://www.screwattack.com | production_website_title = }} ScrewAttack Top 10 is a web series created by the production company ScrewAttack. Each episode counts down a particular list relating to video games, such as the Top 10 Metroidvania games or the Top 10 3D platformers. The series was created in 2006 by ScrewAttack founder "Stuttering" Craig Skistimas following a conversation with Mark MacDonald, editor for the 1UP.com network. MacDonald was looking for new content for his video gaming website, and asked Skistimas to create a Top 10 episode to be hosted on the site. A pilot episode was produced within 24 hours, and published to gamingvideos.1up.com on October 12, 2006. Further episodes were uploaded to gamingvideos.1up.com, before distribution of the series was moved to the gaming website GameTrailers in February 2007. GameTrailers hosted new episodes of ScrewAttack Top 10 until October 2013, at which point they moved again to ScrewAttack's YouTube channel. Early episodes of the series were hosted by Skistimas and "Handsome" Tom Hanley. When Hanley left the company in March 2008, Skistimas hosted the show on his own, before being joined by regular co-host "Nervous" Nick Cramer in December 2009. Skistimas left ScrewAttack in October 2016. The Top 10 charts are normally compiled by one of more members of the ScrewAttack team, but occasionally viewers are asked to nominates suggestions themselves – for the 2008 episode "Top 10 Video Game Themes Ever", over 15,000 entries were suggested on the official ScrewAttack forums. , there have been a total of 214 episodes of the show. Concept ScrewAttack Top 10 was conceived in 2006. ScrewAttack's founder, "Stuttering" Craig Skistimas, had spent a year looking for ways to drive traffic to his newly-launched website, and decided that the best way to achieve this was to create content for other people's sites. He contacted Mark MacDonald, editor for the 1UP.com network, who asked him to create some content for his website gamevideos.1up.com. Skistimas suggested developing a Top 10 chart show about video games – his motivation was to "create ... the ability to say whatever the hell we want and have no restrictions". MacDonald agreed to the Top 10 idea, so Skistimas produced a pilot episode—"Top 10 Worst Ways to Die"—in under 24 hours, including the scripting, the recording, the editing, and creating the digital assets. To reduce the chance of echoing, he recorded the narration from under a cover in his parents' house. The completed episode was uploaded to gamevideos.1up.com on October 12, 2006, and was topped by Ganon's death in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. , a further 213 episodes have been produced. Production hosted or co-hosted every episode of ScrewAttack Top 10 until August 2011.]] Early episodes of ScrewAttack Top 10 were presented by Skistimas and "Handsome" Tom Hanley. Following Hanley's departure from ScrewAttack in March 2008, subsequent Top 10s were hosted solely by Skistimas until December 2009, when he was joined by "Nervous" Nick Cramer to present "Top 10 Zombie Games". From then, Skistimas was regularly joined for the Top 10s by Cramer or occasional guest presenters, such as Nathan Barnatt (in character as Keith Apicary) or brentalfloss. The first episode not to feature Skistimas was "Top 10 Sidekicks", which was presented by Cramer alone on August 20, 2011. Skistimas left ScrewAttack in October 2016; his final Top 10, released on 7 October, was "Top 10 ScrewAttack Top 10s", in which he listed his favorite episodes of ScrewAttack's Top 10. His number one choice was the pilot episode, "Top 10 Worst Ways to Die". The Top 10 charts are typically chosen by one or more members of the ScrewAttack. Occasionally, viewers will be encouraged to submit their suggestions for a particular list, usually ScrewAttack's annual "Games of the Year" lists. For "Top 10 Video Game Themes Ever", fans were asked to suggest entries for the chart to the official ScrewAttack forums – over 15,000 entries were received. The winning theme was the overworld theme from the The Legend of Zelda series. Until August 2013, each episode of ScrewAttack Top 10 listed ten items per countdown, with Top 20s split over two separate episodes. The first episode to have fewer them ten items was "Top 5 Reasons Why Ducktales Remastered Is Ducking Awesome", released on August 13, 2013. In November, the format of the series was altered so that, rather than the Top 10 being counted down in one dedicated, scripted episode, the Top 5 received a dedicated episode, with a separate unscripted "Honorable Mentions" episode being uploaded the same day – the first episode to follow this format was "Top 5 Console Launch Titles Ever" on November 12, 2013. The new format proved unpopular and, following a negative response from fans, the series returned to its original Top 10 format in January 2015 with "Top 10 Wii Games". The theme music for the show is an instrumental version of "Urban Epidemic" by DJ Britt, which has been used to introduce almost every episode since the very first one. The first episode to be made available in high-definition was "Top 10 Online Multiplayer Console Games" on November 2, 2010. In March 2014, ScrewAttack was acquired by the entertainment company Fullscreen, who were motivated to buy the company, in part, by their original content such at the Top 10s. Episodes 2006 | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} }} 2007 | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= guitar ;Worst #U-Force #Ultimate Kickboxing #LaserScope #Power Glove #R.O.B.}} }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} }} 2008 | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= | ShortSummary= }} }} }} 2009 | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} }} 2010 | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} }} 2011 | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} }} 2012 | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} }} 2013 | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} | ShortSummary= }} }} 2014 2015 2016 Distribution After the initial episodes hosted on gamevideos.1up.com, new episodes of ''ScrewAttack Top 10 were instead distributed on the gaming website GameTrailers from February 2007 onwards. The first episode hosted by the site was "Top 10 Coolest Characters" on February 7, 2007, in which Duke Nukem was named as the coolest video game character ever. New episodes were released on GameTrailers until October 2013, with the final one being "Top 10 Ghosts in Video Games". Since then, subsequent episodes have been published exclusively on ScrewAttack's YouTube channel; the first of these was "Top 20 Nintendo 64 Games (20–11)". In May 2013, episodes of ScrewAttack's Top 10 were distributed on The Escapist Escapist Extras Program (EXP) channel; the first episode featured on EXP was "Top 10 Zelda Bosses" on May 31. References }} External links *ScrewAttack Top 10s'' at Rooster Teeth *''ScrewAttack's Top Ten'' at OVGuide * * Category:2006 web series debuts Category:American web series Category:Rooster Teeth channels Category:Television programs about video games Category:YouTube series